Elliot s Mission
by tourquoise
Summary: "No you had an understanding and I just played along in order not to scare you away. But I have every intention of making you mine- permanently- after some persuasion of course."
1. Chapter 1

_Of course I own nothing...otherwise, it would be a total different story :D  
I think this story will be a "one shot"!_

"Elliot? EL? What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she took in her surroundings. She couldn't remember everything about the previous night, but she vaguely remembered inviting Elliot to stay the night in her apartment after they had spent the better part of the day and night catching up on their respective lives.

One thing had led to another and she had ended up against her front door, with Elliot deep within her. Then in the shower, against the wall, and then again bent over her kitchen counter, when they had attempted to grab a midnight snack. All three encounters had been very quick and satisfying to Olivia, who had needed to relieve some of the tension that they had built up.

Although they had not discussed it at all, she was pretty sure they had both agreed to forget the night had ever happened in order to save what was left of their friendship. The last that she remembered was Elliot agreeing to sleep on the couch as she made her way into her bedroom.

But he came running in after her. Kneeling down in front of her as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm trying to keep you aroused and befuddled so you don't start to overanalyse this situation as well as think what we did last night was a mistake. I also don't want you to leave thinking this was a onetime thing. I've waited at least twelve fucking years for this chance and there's no way in hell I'm going to give you up." Elliot said as he ran his right hand up Olivia's inner thigh, landing just below her core.

"Wait- Elliot- I thought we had an understanding that we would forget…"

"No you had an understanding and I just played along in order not to scare you away. But I have every intention of making you mine- permanently- after some persuasion of course." Elliot said as he lowered his mouth onto her right nipple rolling his tongue around her sensitive skin and giving it a gentle nip.

"From this day forward, you're mine and I'll be yours. No more of your 'dinner with colleagues.' I won't allow it." Seeing Olivia's face change to that of indignation Elliot added, "I'd rather face your wrath then have to sit around on the side lines while watching you get chatted up by some bloke. I don't even know how I've kept myself out of Rikers- with all the dark thoughts that have passed through my mind seeing you with anyone other than me- and I mean ANYONE. I want your full and undivided attention because you can be sure my attention will and is ALWAYS on you." Elliot then moved his right hand, which had been resting on Olivia's thigh, and started to tease her nether lips.

"Fuck." Elliot moaned out when he felt her soft, wet core.

"Elliot," Olivia gasped as she felt his index finger draw small circles around her clit. Olivia didn't want to admit it, but the way Elliot was taking control and possession of her was turning her on more than anything she had ever experienced before.

"Tell me you're mine." Elliot said against her left breast before he took the nipple into his mouth. "Come on Olivia. Tell me that you want me to take my hard cock and shove it deep into you and mark you as mine." He further teased her as he ran his finger along her entrance- just barely penetrating her.

"Elliot… Please" Olivia moaned as she started to move her hips in hopes that Elliot's hand would enter her.

"Not until you tell me you're mine." Elliot said as he moved to position himself above her.

"Yours," Olivia moaned. "Yours"

"Yes. Mine." Elliot said as he drove his cock deep into Olivia. The feel of Olivia's insides squeezing him almost made him come prematurely. "Fuck Olivia. You feel so fucking good. Do you like it?" Elliot asked gruffly. "You're so fucking wet."

Olivia gasped at Elliot's use of such language. She couldn't help but get turned on by this new side of Elliot she had never seen before. "Oh Elliot. Yes." Elliot began to pound into Olivia none too gently- pulling out slowly only to ram his throbbing member back into her. "Faster. Harder." Olivia gasped out.

"Fuck." Elliot moaned again. The way Olivia was moving her hips up to meet his thrusts only served to further excite him. This moment in time was what he had been dreaming of for as long as he could remember. Though the previous night would mark their first union, he knew that this moment was what he would consider their first. He began to move faster and with every thrust he could feel himself getting closer to the end. In hopes to delay his impending end, he pulled himself out of her.

"Elliot…" Olivia half whined, half gasped when she felt him pull out. "Please. I need you." She continued to thrust her hips up in hopes to entice him to put his engorged member back into her.

Seeing her wanton display of pleasure, Elliot could hardly contain himself. He grabbed both of her legs, which had been lying on the bed and put them over his shoulders. The feast that was splayed out before him was very tempting, but deciding he'd have more time to explore her with his tongue later, he positioned himself once more in front of her and without further warning, plunged it deep within her.

Olivia sighed in satisfaction as she felt him move back and forth within her. The new position provided new sensations as she felt Elliot reach deeper within her. She looked up to see Elliot's bright blue eyes on her. In his eyes she could see the lust and the raw need to bring their union to a completion. However, she also saw the promise of a love everlasting embedded in the orbs. "Oh Elliot" she sighed barely above a whisper.

Feeling about ready to explode, Elliot snuck his hands between their bodies and started to rub Olivia's little bundle of nerves- intent on making her lose control first.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Olivia accentuated each 'oh' until she screamed out the last one in time with her climax.

Elliot could feel Olivia's walls start to clamp up around him. He thrust into her three more times before he came. In between grunts of approval, Olivia could hear Elliot moan "mine, mine, mine."

Exhausted from all the exertion, Elliot lay limply on top of Olivia. Elliot could still feel her insides pulsing around him as she calmed down from her peak. He removed himself from within her and then moved to her left side. He then wrapped his arms around her and brought her into his arms to cuddle.

"Olivia, I'm…"

"Shhh Elliot. It's okay. I would've stopped you if I really didn't want something to happen. We'll talk about all of this later. Right now I just want to be in your arms and enjoy this moment of peace." Olivia said.

Elliot would always be amazed by how well Olivia knew him. Even before starting his sentence, she always knew the right things to say. Elliot sighed in relief. Although he had seemed confident at the time, he had not been absolutely certain that things would turn out okay. He had essentially taken advantage of Olivia and yet here she was reassuring him that everything was okay. He bent his head down a bit to give Olivia a kiss on her forehead. Realizing she had fallen back asleep, he decided to let her rest. Elliot slowly and quietly extracted himself from her bed and headed to the shower to clean up before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Upon hearing the shower turn on, Olivia, who had only pretended to fall asleep rose from the bed and grabbed what looked like Elliot's button-up shirt from the floor and headed to the kitchen. She wanted to surprise him with some breakfast.

After his shower, Elliot walked back into Olivia's room to find the bed empty. Slightly worried that she was off overanalysing everything, despite what she had said earlier, like she was prone to do, he quickly made his way to her living area. Finding the room empty, he made his way into the kitchen. The view displayed before him as he rounded the corner made Elliot instantly hard.

Olivia seemed to be looking for something on the bottom rung of the refrigerator- bending down from the waist to get a better look. Having only put on Elliot's shirt for coverage, Elliot could clearly see everything. He mentally groaned at the sight and quietly made his way behind her. Deciding eating Olivia sounded infinitely better than breakfast, he bent down on his knees and before Olivia could move, he buried his face into her. "Ooooh," Elliot groaned as he drank in Olivia's sweet nectar.

Startled, Olivia tried to move away, but found she couldn't budge due to Elliot's firm grip on her hips. She felt the tip of his tongue draw circles around her clit before he'd flatten his tongue and lick her outer lips. "Ooh Elliot." Olivia moaned as she shuddered at the pleasurable feelings his tongue was bringing her.

Elliot began to pull her away from the refrigerator and turned her around so that she was now facing him. He took her hand and brought her closer to him as he made a move to lie down. By the time Elliot's head reached the hard wood floor of the kitchen, Olivia was standing by his left shoulder. He gently took hold of Olivia's left leg and situated it on his right side so as to get a better view of her. "Ride my face" Elliot nearly growled out.

Olivia, uncertain of what to do stood still until she felt Elliot's hands make their way up to where her knees bent and half-forcefully made her bend her knees so that she was in perfect line with his face.

Elliot took Olivia's hardened clit into his mouth and started to suck on it as well as move the tip of tongue side to side, increasing the stimulation to the bundle of nerves. He then moved his tongue to her entrance and slowly entered her. Alternating between fucking her with his tongue and sucking her inner and outer lips, Elliot was in heaven. Elliot groaned again when he felt Olivia move her hips to stimulate her clit with his nose.

Olivia couldn't believe she was displaying such wantonly acts of desire. But she had to admit to herself that seeing Elliot's face buried between her legs with a look of utter bliss as he ate her out, was the hottest thing she had ever witnessed.

"Elliot I need you." Olivia said. She took control of the situation and pulled away from Elliot's face. Elliot's head had followed his breakfast, only to be stopped by Olivia's hand as she grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down. She then slid her body down until she was in line with his erect member. She took hold of him and guided him towards her entrance.

Elliot watched in admiration as he disappeared into Olivia only to reappear glistening with her juices. Dragging his eyes up, he saw her tits bounce in rhythm to her hips. He reached up with his hand and grabbed both. Using his thumb and index finger he rolled Olivia's nipples before giving them a light pinch. The way Olivia's walls clamped up around his cock drove him to do it again.

Olivia, who had been on edge due to Elliot's divine tongue, could not take the added stimulation his fingers were bringing to her tits and began to come all over Elliot. Elliot sat up as she came and then pushed her down until she was lying on her back. Elliot was on his knees buried deep in Olivia and without waiting for her to calm down; he began to hammer himself into her. "Fuck Olivia" he groaned. "Do you like it Olivia? You love it rough like this?" Elliot asked growling.

"Oh Yes. Fuck me!" Olivia screamed out as she felt her second climax approach. Her legs made their way around Elliot's waist and pulled Elliot in closer. Elliot who couldn't last any longer let out his load in Olivia, pumping in and out until he was all spent. Worn out, Elliot fell on top of Olivia snuggling into her breasts.

"Olivia I.."

"Me too Elliot, I love you too." Olivia whispered into Elliot's hair.

Again amazed at how well Olivia seemed to know his thoughts, he lifted his head from Olivia's chest and said,

"Marry me."

...


	2. Chapter 2

**_After soooooo mmmmmmaaaaaannnny requests to continue...:)  
Have fun! I surely did!:P_**

**_Still don´t own nothing..._**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a gloomy summer day. The forecaster predicted a high chance of thunderstorms in the evening which left the day hot, humid, and dark. The weather paralleled Elliot Stabler's mood as he brooded in the precinct. It was actually supposed to be his day off, but due to the immense amount of paperwork that needed to be completed, he had to come in for a couple of hours to complete them. What was worse was that he didn't even have time to give his wife a proper greeting in the morning. He had been looking forward to this day. It was his birthday and Olivia Stabler had promised a day full of alone time in the bedrooms.

Elliot sighed before looking at the clock on the high wall in front of him. The clock read a quarter till four. He looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk and noticed the substantial decrease in size. At the rate that he was going at, he figured he would be able to finish a little before five. He sighed once more before he went back to work.

Much to Elliot's surprise, his work went by a bit faster than he had initially thought. Most of the remaining paperwork had been things that had already been filed days before and so could be discarded. Elliot looked out the charmed window behind his desk and noticed that the rain had started. He was glad that it had because then it would mean that the temperature would cool down a bit. He finished tying up the loose ends of his work before he gathered his stuff and headed down to the car to go home.

As he drove, he couldn't help but become more and more excited. Finishing his work early meant that he had the rest of the evening to do all the naughty things he had wanted to do for his birthday.

As he walked into his home he noticed that all the lights were turned off. Due to all the rain and clouds outside, the room was quite dark without the lights. He turned on the lights before taking a quick look around the room. He had half expected Olivia to be taking a nap on the couch, but when he saw that the couch was empty, he was a bit put out. "Olivia? I'm home," he called out loudly. When no one responded, he gloomily looked down and let out a sigh. When he looked down, he noticed a small sticky note on the coffee table, which was just a little ways in front of him, on top of an old potions magazine. It was definitely out of place and he couldn't help but wonder the rush that Olivia must have been in if she had failed to put the magazine away. He took the remaining two steps to reach the table and bent down to pick up the note and the magazine.

The small sticky note read:

_Gone to Casey's!_

_Be back at 5pm._

_Love,_

_Olivia_

_P.S. The magazine is for your pleasure._

He noticed that the penmanship was a bit rushed and he began to worry that maybe something had happened to Casey or to one of their friends. But realizing that Olivia would have probably put it in the note if one of their friends were in trouble, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

He read over the note again but this time he noticed Olivia's post-script. He couldn't imagine any kind of magazine about fishing could be "pleasurable." He pulled the note off of the magazine and studied the cover of it. It looked just as boring as it sounded. But just when he was about to drop the magazine back onto the coffee table, the picture on the right of the cover showed something interesting.

The image that was presented on the right of the cover not only shocked Elliot, but it also made him quite randy. The image was of a very nude Olivia, barely covered by what looked like to be his old football uniform. She seemed to be in some kind of a locker room . Immediately, he realized that the magazine was a creation of Olivia's and just as she had written on the note, it was for his pleasure. Unable to contain his excitement, he quickly opened up to the first page.

The first picture showed her with all her clothes on and immediately he could feel the first stir of his erection. Even though she was still fully clothed, he couldn't help but remember back to when they first started to work together. She had her police uniform on and gleaming in the light, right above her left breast, was her badge. She was in what looked like the precincts meeting room and she had that look of formality and know-it-all-ness in her stance that had always made him want to just bend her over and fuck her silly in front of all their colleagues. He wasn't surprised that Olivia would add this picture in the magazine. She knew him so well.

He walked over to the couch and as he sat down he unzipped his fly just enough to free his semi-hard cock from its confinement. He made himself comfortable and turned the page to get a very nice view of her arse. There was always something so erotic about those shorty underwear she wore- more so than any lacy non-existent fabric like things they called strings she sometimes wore. As he surveyed the picture he realized that she was in the Captain´s office. She had discarded her uniform, making it easier to see her gorgeous behind as she bent down low to place a file on the Captain´s desk.

He couldn't believe how hard he was becoming already. She still held so much power over him after five years of marriage. She wasn't even naked yet and his cock was more than ready to operate. He began to stroke his aching member with one hand while with the other hand he grabbed the magazine to eye level. He turned the page of the magazine and as soon as he did, he had to stop moving his hand afraid he'd come.

The image displayed before him was something he had seen many times, but this was by far the best way he had seen her. It was an innocent picture of Olivia being oblivious to her surroundings reading a file. He loved watching her read. She had the cutest habit of scrunching her face up when she didn't agree with the writing or sometimes she would have the sweetest smile whenever she learned or spotted something new for one of their cases. But in this picture she was doing much, much more.

She was in one of his white shirts. Seated at a desk and her left leg bent, to give him a full few of herself. She seemed to be in the file room- making it that much more erotic that she would pick such a "sacred" spot to do such naughty things. Elliot saw one of her hands making its way down her body, while the other hand went into her hair. She was so sexy and all his.

Spreading the pre-cum that had formed at the tip of his very hard cock he turned the page. When he saw what was on the next page he had to stop moving his hand again for a minute before fully surveying the image.

It was another image of Olivia in an innocent enough setting, but just like the previous image this version was far better. She was seated on their bed with her back leaning against the headboard of the bed. She had her knees bent and on her lap was the same file she was reading on the previous page. However, unlike the previous picture, Olivia had discarded the white shirt, leaving her bare, except for the white bra. Much like the previous picture, due to her knees being bent as she sat on the bed, Elliot could see those wet lips clearly- wishing he could just bury himself deep inside her.

She also had a lollipop in her hand. Keeping her eyes glued to the file on her lap. Out of habit, Elliot also licked his own lips as he notices her tongue was dart out to lick the lollipop. Elliot could only imagine that warm wet mouth doing the same to him. His strokes became faster demanding release. He turned the page and immediately he began to come all over his hands and trousers- slightly blacking out at the intensity. The image presented before him was just too much for him.

Olivia was in the shower. The water was running down the length of her body and Elliot's eyes travelled down with the dripping water. One of her hands were playing with her breast and as his eyes travelled down further he saw that the other hand was between her legs. Elliot could only assume she was playing with herself. The look of pure pleasure etched on her face was what pushed Elliot over the edge. He had seen that face a countless amount of times, but each and every time he saw it, he loved it even more. He imagined her riding him to ecstasy with that same look as his mouth played with those amazing breasts.

When the waves of pleasure ceased, he was amazed to see that he was still hard. He realized he wasn't fully satisfied- longing for his wife's touch. Just as soon as he thought that, he felt a pair of hands much smaller than his wrap around him.

"I can't believe you're still hard" Elliot heard a familiar voice say from behind. He slowly turned around to see his wife in only his football shirt. Without even thinking, he picked her up and threw her over his right shoulder as he took her over to their study.

"Elliot are we going to the play?" she asked laughing.

"Definitely! So that you can serve your punishment, you've been very, very bad." He snapped back.

He kicked open the door to the study and then seated her on the desk and as if possessed he got rid of his Football shirt that Olivia was wearing and nearly ripped it off of her. He appreciatively ran his hands over her breast and slid them down further to grab her arse as best he could. He pulled her forward grinding into her to show her how hard he was for her. The feel of her warm damp shortys against his cock made him lose control as he forcefully pulled her off the desk and turned her around and bent her over. Without even removing her underwear, he plunged himself deep within her. He reveled in her that sucked at him as if asking for more. The idea of taking her in a office like setting from behind made him frantic. Watching himself slam into her when she still wore those shorty underwear fueled him even further. He was close but not wanting to come alone, he sneaked his hand inside her shorty and began rubbing her clit hard. He felt her tighten around him as she began to come. He buried himself deep within her and released himself. Quite exhausted, he fell on top of her, keeping himself buried within her.

"HHHmmm… I love it when you lose control like that. Maybe I should wear this outfit more often," Olivia said quietly. At that he slammed into her once more indicating he liked the idea very much.

"Oh hell, yessss!" came Elliot straight answer.

Realizing he was probably crushing her with his weight, he began to get up- grunting a few times as he did so. He finally pulled out of her and then helped her stand up. And as soon as he spun her around he crashed his lips onto hers bruising her lips as he attacked her mouth. His tongue found its way into her mouth soon after and he began to taste her.

When it became dire for both to draw a breath, they both pulled away. As they stood there with their foreheads touching, Elliot gave her a small chaste kiss on the lips and whispered "I love you so ! Forever!." It was an old habit of Elliot's which Olivia loved. He saw her face light up with a smile.

"Happy birthday Elliot, I take it that you liked your birthday present?" Elliot nodded in the affirmative enthusiastically with a huge goofy smile plastered on his face.

Elliot dove in for another kiss.

"I love you, too. So, so much"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After a quick shower he came back into the living room. He looked around the room for Olivia when he saw her at last in the far corner of the room. It was like a reenactment of one of the pictures. She was seated at their desk with a file opened on the desktop. At first glance it looked like she was reading from the book because her head was bent down and hovering over the book. However, upon closer inspection, she was preoccupied with something else.

Much like one of the pictures from the magazine, both her knees were bent on either side of her- giving Elliot a very good view of herself. However, unlike the picture, she was in the midst of touching herself. Elliot began to smile as he felt himself responded immediately- which surprised him, especially because he had just spent himself (twice) minutes before.

It reminded him of every single day at the precinct where he was just allowed to watch her- trying to get the tiniest glimpse of her privates. He had always had such voyeuristic tendencies that it made it that much more thrilling at the thought of the possibility of getting caught during the act. It was like he was secretly watching her as she touched herself, completely oblivious to the fact that she was exposing herself to him in such a way.

One of Olivia's hands was on her breast teasing it as the other one glistened while it was pumping in and out of her wet lips as her thumb played with the bundle of nerves. Watching Elliot play with himself did quite a number on Olivia, because the quickie was not enough to satisfy her. She played with herself- fully knowing that Elliot was watching her. It was quite thrilling which helped to fuel her on.

Just when she was about to reach her climax, she felt a pair of hands stop her movements. She opened her eyes, which she hadn't even noticed were close and looked down to see that Elliot was under the table with his face just inches from making contact. Elliot pulled her hand away and began to nip at her inner thigh- just inches away from her inner core. Quite frustrated with the teasing, she thrust her hips forward a bit to indicate that she couldn't wait any longer. Elliot, feeling quite merciful, immediately attached his lips to her and entered her with his tongue.

"You- Taste- So- Fucking- Good!" Elliot said in between thrusts. He began to lick the outer lips as his tongue traveled up to start playing with her clit. Soon he began to suck at her clit as he used his right hand to enter her. He thrust in two fingers- pumping in and out- driving Olivia to come. When he felt Olivia finally calm down a bit, he pushed Olivia's chair back so that he could come out from under the table.

Olivia pushed Elliot onto the table as she got on her knees.

She grabbed the base of him with her right hand before giving it a nice long lick of its underside- starting from the base all the way up to the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head once before she put the whole thing in her mouth. She began to bob her head back and forth- one hand still holding onto his arse.

Elliot was almost at his limit when he placed both his hands on Olivia's arms. He stopped her and then pulled her up so that she was also standing. He was reluctant to make her stop, but he wanted to be inside of her when he came. He turned aaround towards the desk t and in one clean sweep he pushed off everything on the desk top and then sat Olivia on top of the desk.

He immediately began to attack her lips and then moved down to her neck. Without even thinking, he bent his head so as to grab one of Olivia's breasts in his mouth. As he sucked and nipped at one he touched and teased the other one. Making sure he was fair, he switched his lips and hand. When he felt that he had thoroughly played enough, he let his hands make its way down her body and pull her forward, as his lips caught hers in another deep kiss.

Caught up in the kiss, Olivia was delightfully surprised when she felt Elliot slam into her hard. Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot as he picked her up off of the desk. He made his way to the closest wall and supported both himself and Olivia against it. Olivia braced herself on the wall as Elliot began to pound into her furiously. He lost control at the feel of her tight walls.

Olivia bent her head down so that her mouth was next to Elliot's ear. Olivia began to moan as she felt another orgasm approach. Just when she felt her walls begin to tighten, in between gasps, she whispered into Elliot's ear,

"You're- Going- To Be- A- Daddy- Elliot." Without really registering what she had said, Elliot drove himself to the edge as he rode out Olivia's orgasm. He finally reached his climax and began to come inside of Olivia.

When his spasms finally subsided, he slid Olivia down with him as he sat down on the floor- finally spent and satisfied. As he sat there with Olivia still on top of him, his brain finally clicked on and Olivia's message finally reached the point of understanding. He couldn't hold in his excitement at her words.

In seeing Elliot's face light up, first in understanding then in excitement, Olivia couldn't help but become excited also. She stood up and helped Elliot to his feet- who practically jumped up off the floor in joy. Elliot caught Olivia in his arms and lifted her off the floor in a bone-crushing hug before realizing he could be hurting her or the baby and then gently let her down.

"I'm going to be a Dad, again! Olivia! I'm going to… you´re going to be a Mummy!" Elliot couldn't put into words what he was feeling. It was truly on of the happiest moment in his life.

Finally coming back down to reality, he began to worry immediately. "You should have told me before!" Elliot said in a serious tone. He began to reprimand Olivia. "I shouldn't have been so rough! What if there is..."

"Honestly! Elliot! The baby won't disappear just because you were a little rough with me. Now if you had slammed me up against the wall then that would've been a different story..."

Elliot wasn't listening to anything she was saying. He was too busy looking about the room for her clothes. "You shouldn't be naked" he mumbled to himself as he draped his shirt over her shoulders. "You should be sitting." Elliot mumbled again as he led her to the couch nearby. He began to treat her as if she were some breakable porcelain doll.

Olivia couldn't help but comply with his "instructions" as she was a bit sleepy from all the strenuous activities they had engaged in just moments before. Elliot fretted about the room trying to make her as comfortable as possible. She pulled Elliot who had found his boxers down to sit on the couch. As soon as he sat down, she laid her head on his lap. Olivia felt herself drift off into sleep and whispered "Happy birthday Elliot" before she let it overcome her.

Elliot couldn't help but smile down as he watched his wife sleep. It had been- by far- the best birthday he had ever experienced.


End file.
